peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Peel 003 (Radio Bremen)
Show ; Name * John Peel Show ; Station * Radio Bremen (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD * 1991-06-XX ; Comments * Start of show:'' "Well hi there music lovers, once again it's your favourite programme on your favourite station, well possibly not actually, but this is John Peel on Radio Bremen Vier or Radio 4U Berlin"'' Tracklisting * Fastbacks: Impatience (7" - The Answer Is You.) Sub Pop * Moonshake: Gravity (7" - First) Creation * Roy Rogers & The Sons Of The Pioneers: (There'll Never Be Another) Pecos Bill (LP - The King Of The Cowboys) Bear Family * Apache Scratchy: When Mi Start (7") New Name Music (Peel mistakenly identifies the track as coming from Cobra) * Cobra: Mercyless Bad Boy (LP - Mercyless Bad Boy) Sinbad ::(JP: 'And here's a record selling very well at the moment, rightly so') * Gallon Drunk: Draggin' Along (7" - Draggin' Along / Miserlou) Clawfist * Deadbeats: Let's Shoot Maria (v/a LP - Dangerhouse Volume One) Frontier * M.I.C.: The Gorgon (12") Slippy Gimbo * Pineapples: Crystalline (7") Part Trance * Slowdive: Golden Hair (12" - Holding Our Breath) Creation * Attwenger: Drei 4 (LP - Most) Trikont * Son Of Bazerk featuring No Self Control And The Band: Lifestyles Of The Blacks In The Brick (LP - Bazerk Bazerk Bazerk) MCA * Velvet Crush: One Thing Two Believe (7" - If Not True) The Bus Stop ::(News in the German language) * Pete Wylie & Wah! The Mongrel: Don't Lose Your Dreams (Excerpt From A Teenage Opera Part 154) (7") Siren * Mav Cacharel: Bikeno Ba Yaya (LP - Mav Cacharel) Lusafrica * Codeine: Pickup Song (LP - Frigid Stars) Glitterhouse * Leroy Smart & Cutty Ranks: Wait On Love (7") BK ::(JP: "I very much like to see Cutty Ranks in action, even more, I would like him to record stuff for my programmes here in Britain, but it's very difficult to get reggae artists to actually turn up. We booked quite a few over the years, who just simply not shown up at the studios at all, which is rather an inexpensive waste of time. Here's one for the Sarah freaks") * Brighter: Christmas (LP - Laurel) Sarah * Apollo 440: Destiny (12") Reverb * Sebadoh: Gimme Indie Rock (7") Homestead * Sonic Youth: I'm Insane (LP - Bad Moon Rising) Homestead * Caveman: Positive Reaction (LP - Positive Reaction) Profile * Scorpio Rising: The Strangest Things Turn You On (12" - Strangest) Chapter 22 * Force Fed: Full Up (LP - Elounda Sleeps) Sycophant * Beres Hammond: Emptiness Inside (7") Exterminator ::(JP: "What a great record that is and what a wonderful voice too. I do wish the bulk of radio programmers weren't such total wankers because records like that don't simply get played on the radio at all here in Britain and it's very sad indeed") * Suncharms: Sparkle (12" - The Suncharms) Wilde Club * Moonshake: Coming (7" - First) Creation File ; Name * BR4 xxxx91-3.mp3 ; Length * 1:50:07 ; Other * Thanks to Max for the upload ; Available * Mooo Category:1991 Category:Radio Bremen Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Max-dat Tapes